As the integration density of semiconductor devices has increased, the patterns formed in such devices have become increasingly fine, dense and deep. Conventional methods of analyzing semiconductor structures and patterns (e.g., methods using a scanning electron microscope or a transmission electron microscope) are destructive and result in significant temporal and monetary losses. There is thus a need for improved methods of monitoring/analyzing structures and patterns formed in semiconductor devices.